ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna's power discovery
This is the Episode where Anna discovers her powers. Plot Anna discovers her powers, theoritically, this is part of her Antodyite heritage not Magic..or is it? Snypoises The day is somewhat typical, well almost typical in the eyes of Cassie, mainly because they (Anna and Cassie)are at the biggest and larget beer can in the entire world. Her eyes survey the object like she does not believe this is a beer can. Anna is staring at someboy from afar while listening to her friend Cassie, but she switches her head direction towards the beer Can after she had brought up a rather perfect subject around the gigantic mentioned object. That is. Until a certian boy from Chiniawood came, But is somebody you would least expect: Sven Chanler. Sven: Hey Annie and Case. Cassie: Your dwep, it's Cassie! Anna: '''Anna, it's my name! '''Sven: Whatever. Anna: '''*sends out a flat orange disk and sends him flying into a tree* Woah...*looks at her hand* The Camera switches to Cassie's side. '''Cassie: *raises hands in the air*My best friend in the entire world has powers! *runs around in circles*WHOOHOOO! Themesong! Stallion: Cassiel, did you use one of your alriens to-- Cassie: '''No way! *shakes head* It was Anna, but, whats Alriens? *tilts head* '''Anna: *crosses arms* I think that was a typo.*Has broken the fourth wall* Cassie: *confused* Anna: Can I call my mum? *asking Stallion* Stallion: Sure*clicks the phone number of Anna's Parents**hands the phone to her* Cassire-- Cassie: NNOOOO not another typo! Stallion: *scratches his head* Cassie,go apologize for Anna. Cassie: Why me? Stallion: Cause you are free. ''--Meanwhile--'' Anna: '''Mum, care to explain why I have started shooting orange disks? '''Mum: You have powers! Anna: '''*facepalms herself* I mean...Are we wiches or something? '''Mum: '''NO dear,It probably was your imagination at work. '''Anna: If it was, Sven would not have been shot into a tree. Mum: Spy spy spy spy spys. There are many spys around the neighborhood. Anna:'''Wha?...*Mutters to self* My mum is crazy. Tell me, is there something about this ability? '''Mum:... Anna: Mum! *ticked* Tell me!!!!1!!!! Should I tell you about Cassie's watch! NO! You won't tell me a thing. Mum:...What kind of Watch do you mean? Anna: If you won't tell me, I won't tell you. *hangs up* ''--Scene change--'' Sven: '''So will you apologize for the fight AND the brusies I got? Cassie: Nu. Sven: What? *blinks his eyes* Cassie: I am just here to say this: "Go check your Video Game' and say, "Bai" *Leaves* Sven: *is left speechless* --Scene end-- Cassie and Anna are having a confrontation away from the park, mainly because this may invovle showing off powers or magic. '''Cassie: Anna...Were you eying Sven a while back? *Uncle Stallion is getting some surienveers* Anna: Nope. *Ear twiches* Cassie: '''Anna is in looooooooooooovveee,K-i-s-s under the tree with Chanler,First comes love, then comes..Teenagehood! *grasps her hands together**puts them on her cheek* Anna is in her first EVER love! Anna: *folds arrms* How can you be an expert in love? '''Cassie: '''The Movvvvviieesssssss! *selects Speedgate from her Watch* This looks like A Ocean Alien time! *slams the watch* *Wings pop out**shirt and pants become part of skin**mouth turns into dark black bill**Omnidewtrix symbol grows onto the chest**eyes reopen as green**feet become webbed* Speedgate! '''Speedgate: and Intellegiance from an Alien. Anna: How lame. Speedgate: '''you get in love rather you like it or not, but sometimes it can kill or break you into pieces. *Hear's Anna yawn* Anna...Your parents made you out of love, not just because they saw each other from their appearances. Your pops wasn't what he seemed to be back then...As a Wrestler. Anna: Oh my freaking g-- Speedgate: Your mom was a cheerleader. I caculate that they fell in love for something better than fooling their friends or each other, mainly since unigues is part of this with the hormones. Anna: Hormones?.. *wierded out* Speedgate: I could go on. But I feel like you may not understand a single word I am saying at the moment. Maybe your power isn't Magic. Maybe it is something bigger than simple wizardry since I feel the power may come from your root descentent at a young age showing abilities and would able to access the form when you are old enough. '''Anna: *Snoring with head in hands**sitting on a trunk* Speedgate: *mouth splits open**shoots out a blast of water* Anna: '''What what what what! *shakes head* Did the football hit the watch? '''Speedgate:..No*shakes head* My main reasoning is, you can't stop yourself from getting in love. Anna:...*looks up to her* I wonder why I thought his dirty blond hair seemed so...Sparkly. Speedgate:*falls over laughing* He ain't a Vampire! Anna: *frowns* You don't know what I see as gorgeus! *stomps off* Speedgate:*stands up* I have been waiting for you to say that for years!*raises hands up* Anna: *rolls eyes* Yeah right. Speedgate: Anna, I mean it--*a Gigantic bird swoops in and grabs Speedgate by the feathers to the shoulders* What tha-- Gigantic bird: *flys off with Speedgate* Speedgate: ANNA! *Times out into Cassie* Cassie: *watch is red**flailing arms* ANNA! Anna: *stops**looks up to see Cassie not in Alien mode**eyes become wide**frozen in place* Cassie! ''--Scene End--'' ---Commerical Break-- We see a watch, the exact same watch Cassie is wearing. but this one is on the wrist of a teenage Cassie wearing a black unzipped hoody,under the hoody is a dark shirt with a light blue stripe going down and her hair is a little bit longer than it had been long ago with light sea streaks in it. She never took the watch off. Cassie is sitting on the edge of a building while watching the light gray moon hovering above the planet followed by glowing stars and planets shown in a equally dark night without bright lights from a airplane. The night is somewhat warm touched greatly from a small breeze in the air. Then a more grown version of Anna sat by, wearing a red dress with a purple streak going down and wear purple tights somewhat complimenting her red shoes. Her eyes are orange rounded. But still the same girl who learned her powers. "So did Jean really insult all your aliens?" Anna asked her friend, she knew what Cassie could take or not understand at all. Including technical difficulties. Cassie grunted. "I'll take that as a yes." ''---End Commercial break---'' Stallion: Anna, what exactly did you see? Anna: A giant bird flying off with Cassie in her human form...She never really times out that fast. Stallion: *rubs his eyes* A large bird? I must be dreaming. Anna: Everyone must be dreaming. Stallion: Anna, maybe you can track Cassie by her scent or whatever those hounds use. Anna: *A lightbulb goes off her head*I got it! *gets into the truck**takes a scale from the right side seat* Stallion: *comes to the side of the truck* *smells something* *frowns* No wonder this smells like a dog from sea--*notices a group of kids who saw the scale* Want to watch a magic ninja trick? KIDS: YEAH! Anna: *blinks eyes* Must I really? *whispers this to Stallion* Stallion: You must. Anna: *sighs* *sits down**closes eyes**focuses on the object**eyes glow orange* Boy: Ninja medditation! Group: SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! Don't interuppt please. The Camera zooms to the scale that drifts from Anna's grip and hovers in the air, then a holographic scene develops around the scale with the appearance of some big building that so happens to be a few miles away. Boy: Oh my klob!*gasps* That's the old mesuem beside the interstate! Anna:*stops medditating**The scale falls to the ground* I can't believe somebody would do that. Group: We wanna go! Stallion: How many of you are in a boy scouts or girl scouts? The group: *all of them raise their hands* Stallion: Great..*sighs*repeat after me: I will not tell The group: ' I will not tell ' Stallion: I saw a creature with a watch having a tear drop symbol. The group: I will not tell I saw a creature with a tear drop watch. Stallion: Till that stands, We will keep it a secret until the public knows. The group: ' I will not tell I saw a creature with a tear a drop watch, till that stands, We will keep it a secret until the public knows.' Stallion: you can't go. ---- Scene End-- Cassie: Uhhh*awakens**feels slightly dizzy**is attached to a metal slab with both hands chained**notices her watch has some tube coming from the lid* A tube connected to my watch?... Obbessed Superhero geek: Collecting enough DNA to make myself a hero from yewl! *has the Tube connected to some other object* Cassie: Yewl? *squirts eyes**sees the person from the shadows* DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE FANATICS WHO WANT TO BE A HERO! Obessed Superhero Geek: *facepalms himself**points at Cassie* And I am not a fanatic. Cassie: Are too. *arguing* You are wearing a costume from the old comics and a mask with white plastic eye glass things to help you see where you are going,plus, you have a belt on. It's easy. You know what. I'll call you OSG for short. OSG: Big difference here, I will be able to become the first superhero with Aliens. Cassie: Too late. OSG: Why? Cassie: Because somebody else took the title around last year. OSG: Yewl are bluffing.*annoyyed, is thinking: It's taking longer than I though''t* '''Cassie:' Wanna bet? *a very big grin is on her face* OSG: '''No. '''Cassie: *moves her left hand in all directions in the chaines**messing the tubes and everything up* OSG: I can take care of this easily. *presses a button on the control console* Cassie:*hair goes up as if it had been electrocuted* That burns. OSG: *stands there as if he had been PWNED* Cassie: *watch is getting electrical* OSG,please don't use the shocker again. OSG: *'''Finger dawns towards the button* This button? '''Cassie: No! Don't you press it! OSG: '''*Clicks it*' Cassie: *Eyes become small and round**eyes turn yellow* *fingers become black pinchers**arms become purple blue**Blue light envelops her*''' OSG: 'NNOOOO! Cassie/ElectriDlat: ' Yesssss!*'''The Omnidewtrix's symbol goes into the skin during the transformation which makes the tube's fall**head becomes light blue**gills apear at the side**extra set of legs become purple**body decreases in size*grows a tail with a black hoof thing**first set of legs are small like the second**Body become light blue and black**Omnidewtrix symbol appers on the lower chest area* EleczriDlaz! '''OSG: Come here you little brat! *goes towards the Alien* ElectriDlat: *Skaddaddles away* You can'z bloody cazch me! OSG: A Britsh and German accent? *scratches head* Nevermind! *shakes head**grabs device with some of Cassie's Aliens* It's almost done! Should I attach it on already? *looks to it*I will get it complete quicker. ---- End Scene--- ElectriDlat: How did he zime me out from Speedgaze? *looks to watch**hiding in a vent* Bloody wach for z--NOT ANOTHER TYPO! *complains**sighs* I can'z do anyzhing zhan eleczrical wizhouz somezhing H20 relazed. ElectriDlat notices some dripping water from a pipeline. ElectriDlat:*rubbs chin**Eyes narrow**opens mouth at the dripping H20**Collects liquid* '--Scene change--' Anna: *hops out the truck* How can such a kidnapper take a child here? Stallion: Idiots. Anna: *laughs* *notices the entrance is blocked**grins* I can do this. Stallion: *comes around the vehicle* Anna:*throws two orange disks at the door**breaks it**Goes forward* Cassssieeeee! Stallion: Anna, You are only warning the kidnapper. Anna: So what? *raises eyebrow* I don't care for the man, I care for my friend, not the slim chances of loss. Stallion: Spoken like a real veteran. Anna: *somewhat feeling down as she remembered a statement she told Cassie* Maybe I am wrong about my statement...If it weren't for her being around I wouldn't be alive in the first place instead of being a dead five year old skeleton. Stallion: Cassie doesn't mind comments made by her friends, except for the hard hit home ones. Anna:That's a relief.*Somewhat slouching* Mutated Seagrade/Lady Arms: *charging up* Anna:AAAAAHHH! *Jumps into a reception desk* Mutated Seagrade/Lady Arms: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETING, ME NAME IS JOHP OSG AND I WANNA GET THAT CHILD'S WATCH! DO YOU HAVE THE GIRL OR NOT? *Picks up Anna* OF COURSE YOU DON'T! I WILL CHANGE THIS GIRL INTO A FREAK LIKE ME! Anna: *frowns* No you won't! *throws a energy ball at him* Mutated Seagrade/LADYARMS: '''*Drops her*URGH! MY EYES! YOU DIDN'T JUST AIM AT MY EYEBALLS!!*shoots energy balls at her direction* Anna: YES I DID! *Uses energy shield to protect herself* ElectriDlat: HEY OSG!*Sends out a electrical shock after jumping through the wall* Zake zhis! '''OSG: *Reverts to a Mutated Shark Dog/Corefreeze* MY NAME IS JOHP! Anna: Wierdo! *sends out a beam of orange power at the cieling**sends a cieling crashing down* Mutated Shark Dog/Corefreeze: *head pops out**growling* I will kill you all! ElectriDlat: Oah Shark Dog doesn'z speak!*sends out a electrial surge at the creature* OSG: *Device is smashed**is mutated into a man with four arms and duck-like eyes* I am a FREAK! Stallion: A freak who took my Brother's daughter! *punches him* ElectriDlat:*times out into Cassie* Cassie: He is a Obessessed Superhero Geek! Anna: *laughs* you must be kidding! Cassie: I wish I were! *see's a big hawk come nearby**notices the Hawk* Uncle can we keep the bird? Stallion: No. We have to return this bird where ever it belongs. Anna: A science labrartory. Stallion: Looks lke another day of wierdness passed...OH GOD, I JUST SAID A TYPO! Cassie&Anna: *giggle* Trivia -Anna has been revealed to have powers,not magic. -Anna,Cassie, and Stallion all broke the fourth wall. -It's been implied Cassie couldn't sleep one night and slept in Her Uncle's truck as Shark Dog. -The Writer has confirmed Sven did see Anna's tracking abilities. -Cassie met Anna at age 5 and it has been infered she was in a bad situation when Cassie came into her life. Characters Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Uncle Stallion OSG Aliens used SpeedGate ElectriDlat Category:Episodes